Demigods?
by UnsuccessfullyPublishedAuthor
Summary: "Ha' Luke said, "You must be crazy, I don't even know waht a demigod is, how could we all be one?" J sighed, she was afraid of this. "Look, you are, trust me on that." Ravi stood up from his seat on the couch, "Even if we were, how would you know?" He asked, just before the wall to their left exploded, throwing everyone to the ground. J glared at the monster, "That's how."
1. Chapter 1

**Yah yah yah, I know, I should be working on my other stories, well I'm sick so Imma do what I wanna!**

**Oh, and this is just going to be like a series of one shots between the characters of Jessie, Percy Jackson and my OCs, that kind of string together to make a story, so if you have any ideas then just tell me.**

**Me: J! J! J! J! J!**

**J: WHAT?!**

**Me:… hi…**

**J: -_-, really?**

**Me: Well duh. So guess what?**

**J: You're going to blow off my other stories **_**and**_** mine **_**and**_** Sera's book and start a new fanfiction?**

**Me: … no…**

**J: Yah, sure.**

**Zuri: *walks up* Hey Author I have some marketing ideas for this story!**

**J: Who are you?**

**Me: That's Zuri Ross, you're gonna be adopted by their family. And Zuri there's a slight problem with that, I can't market this, I don't own anyone except for J and my other OCs.**

**J: Duh.**

**Zuri: Well thanks a lot! LUKE!**

**Luke: *dances in and points at J* Well, heellloo!**

**Saber: Back off.**

**Me: YOU'RE NOT IN THIS STORY! *whacks over head with wooden spoon***

**Zuri: Oh just do the disclaimer already!**

**Luke: Fine, Unsuccessfully Published Author doesn't own any of us except for J and any other of her OCs who decide to show up.**

**Me: Thank you, now onto the story!**

**J's POV**

I glared pointedly at The Director, "I really am starting to regret taking this job you know."

"I've noticed, but we need you on this mission."

"It's not in my job description! My job is to go and find potential magical threats, if you think these guys have special problems then send in some other team."

"You are the team agent."

"No. My team is spread out across the country. And besides, now that everyone knows who I am and I won't be keeping up a disguise for however long I have to do this. Besides, you have a high power radiating off of them. You don't even have proof they even have actual powers! They all just could've been on a sugar high!"

"Perhaps, but I don't trust coincidences, and I know that you don't either! Come on, just for two weeks. Their parents-"

"Adoptive parents who are never around to begin with,"

"Have agreed to the plan, they just want their kids to be safe J!"

I sat pondering this, " So the kids will know who I am," he nodded, "My abilities," he nodded again, "And I have to protect them and keep an eye out for potential super powers." He nodded one last time.

"Please?"

"Fine. But I want a week off to visit the Avengers."

"Deal."

The director rarely ever said please. Plus why not? He pressed a button and a couple walked in. I nodded to them as they took a seat. I recognized them from my files, Morgan and Christina Ross.

Someone had apparently explained to them already that it was best not to shake hands with me because they just nodded back. "Thank you so much Agent."

I shrugged, I didn't care much for being thanked, "Call me J, and it's no problem. But what might help is any information on who the children's parents are."

Mr. Ross shook his head, "That's just it, we've only met one of each of their parents. Emma's father, Zuri's mother, Luke's mother, and Ravi's father."

"We don't know what to do, our nanny, Jessie, keeps reporting more and more strange things that are happening every day."

I frowned, "Like what?"

"Well for one," Morgan started, "Zuri swore up and down that she saw that one of the kids at her school has horns! Emma thought that a stray dog on the street appeared out of nowhere and then disappeared just as quickly."

Christina took over, "Ravi is convinced that some creeper that was following them around a couple weeks ago had only one eye, he left as soon as Jessie threatened to call the cops thankfully. And Luke keeps saying that two of the cheerleaders at his school are evil! With flaming hair and one metal leg and one donkey leg!"

"Yeah, and that's not like him at all!" Morgan interjected, "He loves cheerleaders!"

Well shitake mushrooms, I had a feeling I knew what was going on. "Yep, okay, I have an idea of what might be going on, but you're not going to like it."

"Please, we just want to make sure our kids are safe," Christina pleaded.

"If I'm right, then they're not. Not by a long shot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, you people took a liking to this story pretty fast, so here's another chapter! PS, any questions you have for the characters I think I'm going to add into the conversation if I keep doing it. So ask away and everyone else will answer! PS, I used google translate for the Hindi so I don't know how accurate it's gonna be, sorry! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! YAAAYYYY**

**Do you guys want me to keep doing the disclaimer conversations?**

**Me: JESSIE!**

**Jessie: *runs in and slips on carpet, falling* Ow.**

**J: *puts head in hands* Are you meaning to tell me that **_**this **_**is how these kids have survived all this time?**

**Me: Err… Jessie! Where's Emma?**

**Jessie: I don't know, why?**

**Luke: Because it's her turn to do the disclaimer! I did it last time!**

**Zuri: EMMA GET YOUR SORRY BUT DOWN HERE! Now, about those posters…**

**Me: Zuri, I said no.**

**Emma: What!? I was doing my hair! That is a very delicate process!**

**J: May the angels help me.**

**Jace: You called?**

**Me: Wrong story stupid.**

**Jessie: Oh, Emma just do the disclaimer.**

**Jace: I'm not stupid**

**Emma: No, but your very pretty…. *Jessie claps in her face as Jace smirks* Right, sorry**! **UPA owns nothing but these ridiculous conversations and her OCs.**

**Me: Thank you, now GET OUT OF HERE JACE! *whacks over head with frying pan***

**J's POV**

I walked slightly behind Morgan and Christina as they led me into the lobby of the huge hotel where their kids, nanny, and butler lived. We were greeted by the doorman, "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Ross! Haven't seen you guys around in a while! How's it going?"

"Hey Tony!" Morgan greeted, "It's going good, we just came to introduce our house guest for a while, J, this is Tony, Tony, J."

"Hi." I stated, not wanting to get into it any more than that.

"Hey, you look a lot like this girl that was on TV a while back! But she was on fire. You know, fighting a war."

I rolled my eyes beneath my sunglasses, "Yeah, I get that a lot." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Uh, Tony?" Christina prodded, "She _is_ the girl that was on fire, fighting the war."

He just sort of looked at me and I nodded, raising an eyebrow in mild amusement when his eyes grew comically wide and he started gushing about he wished he were fire proof.

"Yah, well, nice meeting you," I finished awkwardly before slipping inside to follow Morgan and Christina into the elevator.

**Jessie's POV**

"Okay, guys, so remember, no terrorizing our house guest for at least a month, no stealing their items and selling them to fans on the internet, no one can know that she's staying here without her consent, and Luke, no hitting on her!"

"Relax Jessie!" Luke stated, "I don't have to hit on her, she'll be head over heels as soon as she lays eyes on, well, all this!" He flourished, gesturing to himself.

"Oh please, the only thing she'll be thinking when she sees 'all that' is where the nearest exit is." Emma stated, barely looking up from her phone to give Zuri a high five.

I rolled my eyes in a good natured way, but I was still worried about the kids, wondering when the next strange thing would happen.

"Jessie? Did Mrs. Mom or Mr. Dad mention who our guest would be?"

I smiled at him, "No, they didn't. They just said that she would be helping to figure out why all of these weird things have been happening lately."

Zuri shifted uncomfortably, "Jessie, it happened again today."

Immediately everyone was silent, "What was it this time Zuri?" I asked quietly, at first I had thought that she had just been imagining this but when the other kids started reporting similar things, that's when I had gone to Morgan and Christina, even Bertram was getting worried.

"I was going to talk to my teacher, Mr. Brunner, and he was talking to someone, one of the older kids, about how-"DING! She was cut off by the elevator arriving so I mouthed 'we'll talk later' so that she just nodded and ran to embrace her parents.

I barely caught the girl as she slipped out of the elevator, watching silently as the couple embraced their children. It was rare when one of them was able to come and visit, but both of them being here at the same time made it a very special occasion.

After all of the welcomes and hugs had been exchanged, Christina waved the girl forward into the light and Emma immediately gave out a fan girl scream, causing everyone to cringe. "OMG! You're like, the Avenging Angel! You're so awesome! You have to let me do your hair sometimes! Is your bracelet really magic? Is your singing as good as people say? Where's the rest of the team? Why do you still wear those sunglasses?"

I slapped my hand over her mouth and seized the flow of questions. "Emma, what did I say about terrorizing the guest?" I stage whispered.

Angel, I didn't know her real name, shot off answers just as fast though, "Yep, although I hate that name, thanks, no thanks, yes, matter of opinion, at home with their families, cause I can."

"Wow, usually no one can keep up with Emma's fan girling," Ravi stated, "I am impressed."

"धन्यवाद, (thank you), मैं तुम्हें एक Komodo अजगर के मालिक हैं सुन (I hear you own a komodo dragon) मैं उसे देख सकता हूँ? (May I see her?)"

We were all stunned, "You speak Hindi? And of course you may, Mrs. Kipling, I'm sure, would be glad to meet someone else of similar decent."

"I speak all languages, courtesy of my charm bracelet." We all stared as she hissed back and forth with Mrs. Kipling, who seemed very pleased with herself afterwards.

"You're taking good care of her Ravi." He beamed and so did I, that was probably the best thing Ravi could ever hear. "And as for Emma, well, Abri is a pretty big fan girl herself, I've just had practice."

Then Luke had to mess it up, "Can you really hold fire? Because dad said that it was just a bunch of special effects when we were all watching you on TV. Of course, Morgan was slicing his hand across his throat in the universal signal to shut up, but Luke didn't notice.

J raised an eyebrow at him before turning around to face Morgan, "Ah heh, I didn't really mean that, I just didn't want the kids to get scared, you know, uh, with the, err, fire and such…"

"Suuurree," she started, taking off her black fingerless gloves, "And yes Luke, I can create, extinguish, and withstand fire. The downside however is that on a bad day, water burns as much as fire would for one of you." She then sent up a few bursts of flame from her palms before throwing a fireball into our fireplace, lighting it instantly.

"Cool!" Zuri squealed.

**Because LINE's all about that BREAK bout that BREAK, no spaces**

Morgan and Christina had just left and now J, Bertram, and I were all sitting in the kitchen. "Okay, so I have an idea about what may be going on here, but we should all really hope that I'm wrong before I make any calls. Firstly, has anyone mentioned a new kid, or kids, by the name of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, or Grover?"

Jessie shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"What about a teacher that goes by the name of Mr. Brunner?"

"Yah, he's their Greek History teacher. Their favorite, why?"

She sighed, sitting back in the chair and crossing her arms, "Because I'm afraid that makes me right. Frankly, I'm surprised that your kids aren't dead yet."

**Luke's POV**

"Why would we be lucky to be alive?" Zuri asked as we all looked at each other.

This was getting way more serious than it had been in the first place.

**Ok, hope you liked it! Tell me if you have any ideas for future chapters and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
